The Bells of Saint John (Un-finished)
by 12Gionat
Summary: The quest for Clara brings the Doctor to London, where a monster is in the WiFi... (Un-finished)


I wrote this before the episode, from useful information on the internet, so I didn't want it to go to waste...

* * *

_Falling. It felt so slow. Looking up at the clouds. Reaching for them to hang onto. The THUD. The snowy floor. Like a blanket. In immense pain. Figures staring at her. Her eyes begin to drift to eternal sleep._

Clara woke up she looked at her dorm room in a haze, it must have been a very deep sleep. Her cheek felt wet. It was a tear. She wiped it away. "Clara," Clara looked at the door, the origin of the sound, "Get dressed. Your going to be late!" "Damn" said Clara she got off her bed, quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon coloured knitted jumper. Hastily brushed her hair, wincing as it dragged her hair back, grabbed her black coat and her purse and perused outside. Her friend was outside clicking her tongue impatiently, "Well," her friend started "If you didn't come out in the next minute, I would have gone without you" "Ooh," Clara retorted, "Sassy" She beamed at her friend and walked off to her first class of the day.

The two friends walked though the lush green fields to Saint Johns University. It was a beautifully sunny day. They walked through halls of the university to room '125' the computer lab. She entered to a croaky voice saying "Miss Ozwald,"said Miss Kislet, "Your almost late for my class." Clara didn't look at her "And your my favourite student." There was some chuckles in the classroom and Clara's friend looked at her in embarrassment. Clara huffed and walked to the back of the room, not even looking her friend. She turned on the monitor and listened to Miss Kislet instructions and teachings. The bell rang. She turned off the monitor and was about to get out of her seat when Miss Kislet said "I hope you all know that next week you wont be in school because of construction on making the bell tower." There was a few 'yeah's" and 'woo hoo's' at this. A blonde wearing all yellow put her hand up and said "Can students help work too? I am great at design technology" the girl said eagerly. Kislet gave a small smile and said "Sorry Betty only the professional workers can do this job." Betty put her hand down in a huff. "You can go now" said Kislet. The students left in a hurry except Clara and her friend who had a free period. "Want to go to the café?" Her friend asked. Clara simply nodded yes. For some reason Clara didn't want to talk to friend.

The café was a two story building with a balcony with four small tables and a bar in the corner. They sat at their usual table in the middle. Clara's friend had two cups of coffee in her hand. They both sat down. They both felt uncomfortable. Clara took out her laptop pretending to do some homework. She looked around, slightly bored. She didn't want to talk to her friend. She looked at the entrance and saw a man. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black. He was wearing a grey suit with leather brown patches with a dark red bow tie. He also had black shiny shoes. But the strangest thing was he was holding a very weird device which was shining bright green. _A hand reaching from the cloud to grab her before she fell to eternal sleep. _Clara began rubbing her forehead furiously. Her friend looked at her, "Are you okay?" She said. The man was gone. "Joanne?" said Clara. Joanne looked up at her

"Yeah?"

"Going to the toilet"

Clara didn't know where she was running to, but she felt as if she was getting closer somehow. She opened the basement door and walked down the crooked stairs. She heard a rumble and quickly looked around. "Hello?" she asked nervously to no one. Another rumble. She turned around the corner to an internet server box and nothing more. Clara sighed in relief. There was a loud screech from the box and a silver no faced robot looking thing was coming from it and it was reaching its hand to her. Clara screamed and backed a way but she tripped and fell. Its hand was shooting out some sort of white beam. She dodged it. Its left leg was out of the box and its right was coming out. It was shooting another white beam from his hand, she dodged it. Clara began to crawl away. She began crawling up the stairs until she met a pair of black shiny shoes. She looked up to the same man before. He wasn't looking her. Clara was half scared that the stranger didn't notice her at all and was going to trod on her. But instead he slid down the banister and ran around the corner to the silver man now out of the box and slowly walked to him holding out his arm about to shoot another beam. The man was holding the same strange device and it was giving out the same green light. But the silver man was enjoying it! "Oh bloody hell! I should have known!" The man said as he put the device in his blazer. He then ran back to the stairs, grabbed Clara's hand and said "C'mon you!" Before they left, Clara gave a quick look at the silver man who was going back into the box. They were running through the café to the exit. Clara stopped the man before he opened the door and said, "Wait!" the man looked at her in confusion, "What if it is still here? My friend is upstairs! I cant leave her!" The man looked at her wide eyed. Clara guessed he didn't see her before. Of course understandable. "Clara!" the man said happily, "Clara Ozwin Ozwald!" Clara looked at him in astonishment, "How do you know my name?" she asked walking back. "Clara," the stranger said innocently, "It's me The Doctor!" "I-I-I" Clara stuttered, "I don't know you" Clara ran off up to the balcony, the so called doctor didn't follow. "Well that was long" Joanne muttered as Clara came in. "What?" Said Clara not focusing on what she was saying. "The toilets" "Oh," Clara muttered yeah, "Oh-uh yeah. Big line." Joanne shrugged and said "Okay" Clara looked at her laptop and she arched an eyebrow. The computer was doing the 'snowy picture thing'. "What's wrong with my laptop?" Clara asked to Joanne. Joanne looked at her laptop, "I don't know," Joanne said, "Must have crashed?" Clara didn't answer, she just put her laptop in her bag. "Did you see anything come up here?" she asked, "Like a metal-silver man thing?" Joanne looked at her as if she was crazy and said "No. Clara are you okay? You seem odd?" she looked down at her and croaked out, "No. I feel sick. Can you tell miss I wont be in today?" Jo nodded and Clara left. She didn't see any silver man on the balcony, she didn't see the Doctor, and she defiantly did not see Joanne's eyes flash bright white as she left.

Clara got up to the University library. She went a longer direction to the library since her class is near there and lied to a few of her teachers saying she had a free period. She entered and was greeted by large bookcases. She walked down the library, which seemed like forever, to the computers. She pulled up a monitor and began to type 'The Doctor'. There was a few titles that said 'Who is the Doctor?' and one that said 'Doctor Who?' the rest was about the doctors in London. Clara clicked on 'Doctor Who?'. To her annoyance there was no pictures of the so called Doctor. That man in this picture looks totally different! He doesn't have the square chin or big nose. And Clara noticed a very important detail. In the back of the crowd of people was a box. A phone box. 'This must be photoshoped!' Clara thought, 'They did a good job though. But there's nothing here.' She got up and was about to leave when she saw the "Doctor?" Clara said instantly. The Doctor looked around curiously and shouted "Clara!" She blushed as passers bye looked at the two. She hurried over and hissed "What are you doing here!" "What are you doing here!" The Doctor hissed back, "You have a lesson period three!" "I was- wait," She interrupted herself, "How do you know I have a lesson period three!" The Doctor took out a weird looking hearing aid, "It amplifies what you want to hear" The Doctor said. "You were spying on me!" Clara screamed not caring about the others in the library. "But give me something you like about me?" Doctor said. Clara thought this was the weirdest thing she ever heard 'But give me something you like about me?' "What?" Clara said, "I like your hearing aid thing" Clara pointed to the hearing aid. The Doctor gave it her to look at. She put it on. It felt weird. "Everything is so loud" Clara said to the Doctor. "Focus" Doctor said simply. She closed her eyes. The sounds in the library sounded disoriented. Like being in a bubble. Then she heard a voice that muttered, "Soon the Earth will end." Clara's eyes widened. Without thinking she ran out of the library to the origin of the voice. "Wait Clara you got my cool hearing aid thing!" The Doctor shouted as he ran after her. Clara ran around the corridors and stairs looking for owner of the voice with the Doctor tailing behind her. She ran to a dead end. No doors not even windows. Clara huffed. She got pushed to the floor. "Sorry!" Said the Doctor hurriedly. "Didn't mean to push you!" Clara got up, "It's okay" She said. "Yeah," The Doctor said, "so give me my hearing aid thing back" He reached his hand out. "Wait!" Clara said, "Someone's here!"

* * *

Obviously not better than the original! Goodbye!


End file.
